Snowed In
by GeekyChic123
Summary: Based on a prompt- "Clintasha getting snowed into a safe house during a mission to somewhere wintery like Siberia" from one of my awesome Tumblr followers/fanfiction friends on here :D I had fun writing this, please check it out!


So last night on my tumblr I asked for a few clintasha prompts, and actually got some! This is the first one I have written, the prompt was to write about Clint and Natasha being snowed in at a safe house. Ok, I could have made this really romantic, but I just somehow wrote this instead? I am going for Clint and Nat are at the stage of their partnership when they are just entering the stage of being friends :D Anyway, hope you like it, thank you for the prompt Robbiepoo2341!

It was now official- Natasha hated cold and snow. She'd felt this way before of course- After years in the Red Room that didn't care if their recruits froze to death, after recon missions where she had to wait outside in freezing temperatures, after she'd had to drive through blizzards just to get a job done. It wasn't like Natasha had ever really LIKED snow and ice and cold.

It was just official that now she hated it.

They had been snowed in for almost three days now, and this situation was getting less and less tolerable by the minute. At first Natasha had thought Clint was joking when he said they were snowed in- It was a typical kind of crummy joke he would pull. "Oh, haha Nat, I can't open the door because we're snowed in, now you're stuck with me, but hey at least we can build a snowman." Typical Barton thinking he was funny when he really wasn't at all. Only he hadn't even said anything like that when he broke the news to her, and he hadn't been joking either. They really were snowed in.

Strike Team Delta had been on a mission in Siberia, collecting information on a ring of weapons smugglers. They had completed all of the work for the mission, and retreated to the Shield Safe house to wait to be picked up the next morning. That was almost three days ago.

This was one of Natasha's favorite Safe Houses because it was so isolated compared to others- Miles from any city, in the middle of scenic no where, no neighbors close enough to bother them, and the road to get to the house could hardly be described as a road. It was more like a dirt path you could hardly tell apart from the normal dirt covering the ground. Or more like the normal snow now.

The reasons Natasha loved this house had turned on her, and ensured she would be trapped with her partner for at least a little while longer. Shield hadn't come yet, possibly because there was nowhere a hellicarrier could land to pick them up. No concerned neighbors had come to offer to help shovel them out, because duh, there were no neighbors. And yes, this safe house was isolated, but that also meant that cell phone connection was spotty at best, and the quality of the wifi seemed to keep changing between "bad enough that it took an hour to load a website" and "nonexistent".

Maybe it was time for Nat to reevaluate what qualified as a favorite safe house. For example one not buried under snow would be nice. Wasn't there one in Tahiti? Why couldn't she have been assigned there? Noooo, she had to get the crummy job with her nut job of a partner, and inevitably get snowed in for days….. Ugh, this was the worst.

On the bright side at least they were in a Shield Safehouse, not just a random house they happened to find- That meant that generators were running providing electricity, the kitchen was stocked with plenty of food, and there was even hot running water.

Natasha wouldn't admit it, but another one of the few good things about this situation was the fact that she and Clint were the only ones here. She wouldn't tell him that of course, it would just give him a bigger head than he already had, the idiot. But honestly, if she had been locked up with anyone else for 48+ hours, someone would probably be dead by now.

But luckily Clint knew how to handle her. After he struggled to open the door for about ten minutes, he had stepped back and let Natasha try to get out, though he knew it was pointless, he also knew she had to at least try. He had calmed her down when she started to panic, when she felt like the walls of the cabin were closing in on her and she would never escape. He had not commented when she piled up all the food they had on the kitchen table and organized it, like they had to worry about that. Really though, his was a Shield Safe House. There was more than enough food- Like, enough for several winters. He didn't tell her she was being ridiculous, or point out the kitchen was crammed full of food, that there was more than enough. He just went back upstairs and let her take stock of their supplies, knowing this would help her focus, and hopefully calm down. It did help. And, when she was doing that, Clint had transformed one of the bedrooms into a temporary training space, so that they could burn off some excess energy- That had actually been really helpful. And surprisingly thoughtful of him.

Yeah, honestly if Natasha had to be trapped in a cabin with someone, she had to admit she was glad it was Clint. If she had been working with almost anyone else, well, things probably wouldn't be going this well. If you could call her pacing the rooms, obsessively polishing her knives and trying not to have a panic attack "going well". But yeah, no one was dead yet, so things were going better than expected.

Clint was laying on one of the uncomfortable couches, throwing a small ball he had found somewhere up in the air, and catching it. Over, and over, and over. It was kind of getting on Natasha's nerves, watching him repeat the same motions over and over, face expressionless, the ball making a dull thudding sound as it hit the ceiling, a softer sound as it landed in his hands. For some reason everything about this situation was driving her insane. Maybe she was getting cabin fever or something.

Clint started throwing the ball more quickly, the dull sound the ball made was giving Natasha a headache. She was just about to grab it from Barton and destroy it before he could throw it again, when he caught the ball a final time and sat up.

"Ok, this sucks. Shouldn't we be having fun right now? Look at this as time off, maybe try and enjoy ourselves? Let's do something fun! Does this place have a hot tub?" Natasha just rolled her eyes at him. "No, it doesn't. And even if it did, how would we get to it? We're snowed in, remember?"

This didn't deter Clint though. "Aw, come on Nat, if we can't hang out in a hot tub let's do SOMETHING fun at least! Anything has got to be better than polishing knives and throwing a ball up and catching it 6,192 times." Natasha lifted an eyebrow at her partner. "You counted how many times you caught the ball?" The archer threw his hands up as if in despair. "Yes! See? Isn't that proof? I'M BORED! HELP ME!"

Natasha sighed, trying not to smile, and placed the knife she had been cleaning on the table next to her chair. "Well, it's not like we can go see a movie, or get drunk in a bar, or chase down criminals, or do whatever the heck you think is fun. We're kind of stuck here in case you haven't noticed Barton. Any bright ideas that will keep us from reaching the point of boredom where we try and fight each other to the death?"

Clint pretended to think. "Wait, that might have been a good idea….. In this whole fight to the death thing, if I win do I get the cookies you found in the kitchen?" Natasha considered throwing a knife at him, but threw a pillow instead. "Shut up! We've already tried the whole fight to the death thing before, remember? It didn't end up well for either of us. We both came out alive, and wound up stuck with an annoying partner, what a crappy prize." Clint was laughing now, and whipped the pillow back at her. "Hey, I think I'm a pretty good prize! But yeah, I guess we've done the fight to the death game enough times that it's gotten old. Tell you what, did you find any popcorn when you were organizing your end of the world, snowed in the cabin forever food supply check?"

Natasha couldn't help the smile that slowly crept across her face now. "Maybe I did. Why? What did you have in mind?" Clint leapt up from the couch, grinning gleefully like an excited little kid "Go make the popcorn, and bring it back in here! Oh, and bring any other fun foods too! Just don't come back in here until I tell you it's ok, this is going to be awesome!" And then he was gone, running upstairs to presumably get a few fun things. He wasn't there to see her, so Natasha let herself smirk as she walked into the kitchen to find the popcorn.

It didn't take that long to pop a couple of batches of popcorn in the microwave, and when she was waiting for them to be done she searched for more food. She came up with the cookies Clint had mentioned earlier, a bag of potato chips, and a couple cans of soda. It wasn't much, but it hopefully would qualify as fun food…

When Natasha was looking through the kitchen, trying to cook the popcorn without burning it, and wondering if dried fruit counted as "fun food", she heard Clint running around upstairs and in the next room. Before long she had a tray filled with whatever food and drinks she had managed to find. She was just about to barge into the next room, no matter if Clint said she could come in or not, but he spoke before she got to the door.

"Ok! Nat, you can come in now!" The Black Widow sighed, and walked back into the living room. "I told you, don't call me tha-"

She stopped talking when she saw what Clint had managed to do when she was in the kitchen. All of the blankets in the house were strewn all over the room, along with what looked like most of the pillows. Clint's laptop was plugged in and resting in front one of the piles of pillows, and there was a small stack of DVD's next to it. Almost all of the lights were turned off, and the entire place felt shockingly cozy.

Natasha didn't even care she was showing weakness to her partner she had not even worked with for a year yet. She smiled in delight and set the tray she was carrying down on the coffee table. "Wow Hawkeye, I'm looks pretty nice." The archer was grinning proudly, practically beaming at his handiwork. "You like it? Yeah, yay for movie fun! I found a few DVD's laying around, although most of them are awfully boring. But luckily I had a few in my backpack, we should be able to find something we both wanna watch."

With that Clint grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl, and leapt down onto one of the pillow piles. And without giving it a second thought, still smiling, Natasha joined him on the floor on the pile of pillows next to his.

The next day there would be a knock on the door- Coulson had managed to get some agents in to clear the snow, and take Strike Team Delta back to base. Clint would let them in, looking extremely irritated. "You guys have the worst timing ever, you know that? We'll be ready to go in 20 minutes. Tasha want's to see how Star Wars ends first- You guys just stay in here, and if you somehow ruin the end of the movie for her, she will throw food at you for half an hour. Trust me, that's a mistake I've already made.

This is all kind of silly, but was really fun to write :D Thanks again for the prompt robbiepoo2341! Please review!


End file.
